In gas turbine power plants, fuel, for example natural gas, is burnt in a gas turbine and drives a generator for current generation. Gas turbine power plants, although having lower efficiency than gas and steam turbine power plants, are especially cost-effective and flexible. What is particularly important in this context is the short start-up time of such a power plant which can go from standstill to full-load operation in a few minutes. Gas turbine power plants are therefore suitable especially as standby plants and for covering load peaks in the power network.
Presently, gas turbine power plants achieve an efficiency of 35%-40%, that is to say 60%-65% of primary energy is lost as waste heat. The use of waste heat utilization methods known from gas and steam turbine power plants, such as, for example, the use of waste heat steam generators, is ruled out because these would increase the starting time of the gas turbine power plant and entail considerable investment costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gas turbine arrangement, a power plant having such a gas turbine arrangement and a method for the operation of such a turbine, all of which enable a gas turbine to be operated with increased efficiency without any restriction in flexibility and cost effectiveness.